Ellia English
Ellia English (born March 26, 1960) is an American singer, stage and film actress. She is perhaps best known for her role as Aunt Helen on The Jamie Foxx Show. English was featured in a central role in the show and was paired onscreen with Garrett Morris, who plays her husband Junior King. English was born in Covington, Georgia. After an early graduation from high school, English attended Clark College (now Clark Atlanta University) in Atlanta, in hopes of becoming a lawyer. However, when the head of the drama department overhead her singing and offered her one of the leading roles in their musical production, Ellia's life took a different turn. She later transferred to Georgia State University where she studied speech and drama, and soon became an ensemble player at the Alliance Theater. Thoroughly dedicated to a life of acting, the next step was to travel to New York. There, English starred in such productions as Ain't Misbehavin', Ma Rainey's Black Bottom, Colored Museum, Dreamgirls, Romeo and Juliet, Spunk, Show Boat, Barnum, Nunsense and One Mo' Time, to name a few. She also sang with the (New York) Community Choir as one of their solo recording artists. Los Angeles was calling and English made the move. She was a series regular (as Helen King) on The Jamie Foxx Show. Other television credits include Martin, Sinbad, Empty Nest, The Five Mrs. Buchanans, Love & War, Get Smart, and Thea. She was featured in the made for television movies The Innocent, The Barefoot Executive, and Based on an Untrue Story. On the silver screen, English was featured in Wildcats, Sidewalk Stories, Rain Without Thunder, Block Beauty and Girlfriends. She maintains a home in both Atlanta, Georgia and Los Angeles, California. She currently devotes her time to Big Sisters of Los Angeles and several other children's organizations. Also, in her spare time, she enjoys playing the flute, the piano, reading, walking, biking, and many other outdoor activities. English is a member of Sigma Gamma Rho sorority. She co-stars with Steve Guttenberg and James Duval in the psycho-horror film Cornered!, which is directed by Daniel Maze. She is also the winner of the 2009 New York Horror Film Festival's Best Actress Award for her portrayal of Mona in Cornered. Filmography *"My Sister's Keeper" (2009)... Nurse Alice *Cornered!.... Mona *Semi-Pro (2008).... Quincy *Good Luck Chuck (2007).... Reba *Woman Thou Art Loosed (2004).... Prison Official *Matchups (2003 V).... Lynn Williams *Wildcats (1984) .... Marva *"Wilfred (U.S. TV series)"...Ruby (1 episode, 2011) *Good Luck Charlie...Mary Lou Wentz (2010-present) *Curb Your Enthusiasm ... Auntie Rae (2007) *The Jamie Foxx Show .... Aunt Helen King (97 episodes, 1996–2001) *Martin ....Mrs. Booker (3 episodes, 1994–1996) *"Kicked to the Curb" (1996 TV Episode) .... Mrs. Booker *"Go Tell It on the Martin" (1994 TV Episode) .... Mrs. Booker *"The Closer I Get to You" (1994 TV Episode) .... Mrs. Booker *The 5 Mrs. Buchanans (1 episode, 1994).... Social Worker *Spare the Rod, Spoil the Buchanans .... Social Worker *The Innocent (1994) (TV).... Rev. Poppy *The Sinbad Show (1 episode, 1994).... Receptionist ... aka Sinbad (UK) *(Adoption) (1994 TV Episode) .... Reception *Based on an Untrue Story) (1993, TV) .... Sister Love *Great Performances (1 episode, 1989) .... Queenie *(Showboat) (TV Episode, 1989) .... Queenie *Wildcats (1986) (Uncredited) .... Marva ... aka First and Goal *Fame (1 episode, 1982) .... Sheila *(Metamorphosis) (1982) (TV Episode) ... Sheila Category:Females Category:Actresses Category:Cast